


In the end, blood is just prettier than dust

by gaylie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: LOTS OF SPOILERS, Reader Is Chara, gender-neutral chara and frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just the genocide run summed up in a small fanfiction. Nothing new really but it can't hurt sharing it, right? I just wrote it to write something. This being said, I also will only continue and update on this fic when I feel like it and that might not be that often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like snow except more evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea wha it sometimes makes a space between letters?? I did not do that  
> if it bothers you too much I can copy and paste it in the HTML thing but im too lazy to make cursive things cursive again then

You winced as you felt your back hitting the hard ground. God how you hated falling down that goddamn hole, it actually gave you a terrifying fear of falling for countless of resets. Good thing that wore off after a while.

Shakily you stood up, dusting the petals of golden buttercup flowers off your clothes. Your back still hurt and so did breathing, but you didn't mind. The fact that you could feel the pain at all meant that the whimpy fucker actually decided to let you have your go again. It felt great. You moved your hand to where usually your knife would be, anticipating to slide a finger along the blade, missing the deadly sharpness of it. But you wouldn't get said knife until you reached Asgore's fucking castle. You tend to forget that.

Instead you found a stick. A boring old stick. Who even beat up people with a stick? You did, but only because you had no other choice, honestly.

So one hand tight around the stick you walked into the sheer darkness until your _oh so dear_ friend _Flowey_ showed up. You didn't even bother to listen to his words. It'd be the same as always anyways. Easily you dodged the bullets and followed as  mom came to 'save' you. As if you even _needed_ any saving. You could easily kill that fucker right now and there. But he would be useful later on. You weren't quite the best at puzzles.

Your mom  led you through half of the ruins, shocked as you hit the dummy, proud as you solved the puzzles only to  proceed with your doings though.  Finally she had left you alone, telling you to wait for her. Heh, yea right. As if you'd be stupid or  _patient_ enough to do that. Not even the Frisk nerd was patient enough to do that and honestly, you weren't even sure if mom would  _ever_ come back if you wouldn't go to her yourself.

Y ou stepped into the next room, ignoring your phone ringing, and immediately grabbed as many of the Monster Candy that you knew was waiting for you as possible. Obviously you dropped the bowl after three. You could swear, the bowl was destined or programmed or something to fall off after taking three candies, it  _always_ happened. No matter what.

You shrugged it off easily and continued your way. Beating off monsters in the ruins always was a hell. There were just  _so many_ .  You hit them with your stick, kicked them, bit them, watching them dissolve into dust one after one after another.  It was a beautiful sight, white sparkling monster-corpse-dust flying through the air with every step you took. Like snow except more evil.  You couldn't resist but to take a deep breath, as if to take in the smell of spring petals, almost immediately regretting it as you started to  cough and choke on filthy dust filling your lungs. How you hated that annoying gross ass dust. How could you have been so foolish before, you don't even like snow, that dust fucking  _sucks_ .

Y ou continued, easily killing every monster crossing your path, as your LOVE has raised by three by now.  It was nothing more than a boring side task, you were just trying to get over with.

B y the time you reached the part where usually the Vegetoids would be waiting for you in holes you noticed that they were gone. Were you that fast? Apparently you were, because no more monsters approached you and the air felt more...  _eerie._

You continued forth until you could finally pick up that toy knife  mom left for whatever reason.  You didn't care to pick up the ribbon earlier. You would get a better piece of armor soon enough and the ribbon was a goddamn disgrace.

T he toy knife however was pretty nice. Not as good as an actual knife but... you know, don't look a gift horse into the mouth.

S omehow that reminded you of Sans and how much you want to put your knife into his ugly smile.

Shaking off bad time memories you decided to head to your moms house where she was, of course,  _just_ about to leave to get you.  You didn't waste time around at her place, quickly grabbing the cake, quickly killing your mom, quickly leaving her dust behind.  Some of it was stuck on the old toy knife. The sight amused you.

T he snap of the stick behind you literally  _snapped_ you back into reality. Sans wasn't fun to fuck with around the end but it sure was fun to fuck with him at the beginning. Watching him  trying to keep his cool, uncomfortable by your presence, knowing about your plans, about you, about you killing his brother soon enough.  What a delight.

T hanks to the flower you had actually met up with soon after  murdering your mother the puzzles were easy to solve. In fact they were already solved. You didn't have to do shit except watch Papyrus slowly growing more uncomfortable and Sans quickly growing more uncomfortable. You made everyone uncomfortable. What a great feeling.

Casually you stabbed every monster coming across. Stab. Stab. Cut. Stab. Slice.  What a joy, what a joy indeed.  Their dust mixed with the snow, almost blending with it immediately so you couldn't actually gaze upon your artistic creation.  Ah, y es. Artistic. The world was your canvas and the dust was your paint. Sucks when the canvas is white and so is your paint.  But art is always what the viewer makes out of it and you felt pride in seeing the empty snow field with specks of slightly different looking dust.

I t didn't take you long until that area, too, was free of any living. Snowdin has already been evacuated and you casually decided to steal the stuff left at the shop.  You put on the Manly Bandanna but preferred to keep your toy knife. For aesthetics. Who cares if it's attack sucked, your brutal force would make up for it. Besides until Undyne no one would be a problem anyways.

_Ugh Undyne._

You reached Papyrus as soon as expected,  exaggeratedly gagging at the  overly sweet words he threw at you about how everyone can change and blah and blah and nobody cares.  One slice and he was gone. Now off to Waterfall.


	2. Sure dust was nice

Y ou could already feel water gathering in your shoes. It was disgusting. Every step felt like you'd be walking in your own personal pool, except water doesn't go well with socks. You hated it.

The monsters in Waterfall were already a little harder than those you met in the Snowdin forest. Although they were still no match for you. You killed the germophobe, you killed the cocky seahorse, you killed the singing fish.

Their dust swam on the surface of the water, making it look dirty and gray. On some parts the dust was even so thick one could think you could walk on it.  Ofcourse you wouldn't try that out. Not again.

E ver once in a while Undyne decided to show by, making your life just a little bit more of a hassle, throwing her goddamn magical spears at you. And every time that brat of a monster kid came followed by. God you wished you could grab that annoying lizards neck, twisting it, hearing the sound of bones breaking.   
You could break bones soon enough.

It didn't take you too long before you found yourself running from spears jumping up from beneath you. You made your way through the maze, cursing as you took wrong turns or ran into spears, until you hit dead end. You knew what was about to happen and you swallowed strong at the thought.

Undyne split the bridge with her spears, sending you into the abyss. You weren't scared of death. No. You were far too determined to die. Besides there would be a patch of golden buttercup flowers waiting to catch you, just as the first time you fell down. Yet the feeling of falling still sickened you and what did even more was the unconsciousness the landing came with.

It was as if you were asleep. You heard a distant voice. A voice so disgustingly familiar, a voice so disgustingly dear to you. You could've thrown up or cried if sleep didn't paralyze you.  It wasn't until Asriel told you his name that you finally woke up, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.   
Those weren't yours, you told yourself. They're from that damn pacifist loser.

Q uickly you got up, flinching at the pain in your limbs from the landing, but soon continued your way, not even paying attention to the dummy.

As expected the dummy became 'alive', haunted by some ghost, until it became one with its boring fake body. Your chance to kill it. You didn't hesitate a second.  As  it dissolved into dust before you, you sighed.

Sure dust was nice. Death was nice and if death meant dissolving into dust then that had to mean that dust was nice as well. But you just missed the feeling of a body going limp in your hands. The sight of the cold, lifeless eyes of a corpse. The blood stains covering you, your weapon, your hands, your victim and the ground around you. In the end blood was just way prettier than dust.

Y ou were excited to see  enemy 's  blood flowing again soon.

You didn't bother to pass by Temmie Village and just straight up went to fight Undyne, as soon as you eliminated Waterfall from all its living.  If you had the power to skip through dialogues you would definitely use it right now. Oh wait. You do have that power.

A  few seconds later and you found yourself surrounded by a strange green magic, unable to move from the spot, and a magical shield before you. You knew the deal already. You didn't like it.

In enormous speed Undyne shot her attacks at you, having you move your shield as fast as you could in order to dodge them. Unsuccessfully.

Spear after spear after spear hit you and you could feel your clothes getting sticky and uncomfortable from the blood. Your blood.  You ate a stolen Cinnamon Bunny but as a result more spears hit you and you could literally feel one piercing right through your throat, cutting all air from your lungs. You didn't last much longer until your own body collapsed and went lim p under your control.

Y ou reload your safe.

Process repeated several times, many times, too many times for you to count with. You could feel her attacks piercing through every part in your body, blood pooling underneath you, gathering in your lungs, in your mouth. Sometimes the reason why you died was your own blood you started gagging on.  It was disgusting, it was frustrating, yet at the same time masochistically satisfying.

Y ou couldn't help it but to enjoy the burning pain in your body every time a spear shot right through you.  The taste and smell of your own blood absolutely anywhere.  The feeling of losing control over your own flesh vessel as it collapses to the ground with glassy eyes.

Y et even more did you enjoy it as Undyne finally began to melt. Melt away due to determination.  Far not as much determination as you possessed, but enough to make the fish monster melt to her own death,  until all that was left was dust and a small puddle of her remains.

N ext stop would be Hotland.


End file.
